Elyséa, Royaume de la Magie
by Istya-Aranna
Summary: Bienvenue à Elysea! La rentrée à l'école de la magie va débuter et elle s'annonce déjà pleine de surprises. Entre sorcellerie, combats, amitiés, amours interdis et trahisons, cette année prévoit dès lors d'être riche en rebondissements. Venez retrouver les étudiants de Verllion, Shoto, Gami et Yasim et leurs vies mouvementées! GreyLu/StingLu/GaLe (mineur).
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour !

Voici ma nouvelle fiction ! ;D

Alors, d'abord je tiens à vous dire que, pour le background je me suis inspiré de Harry Potter. En effet, j'ai repris l'idée du chateau et des maisons.

Cependant, ce ne sera pas du tout pareil ! Déjà parce qu'il y a les personnages de Fairy Tail, mais aussi parce que l'histoire ne sera pas centrée sur un gros méchant. J'ai voulu changer des habituelles school-fic qu'on peut voir maintenant. J'ai voulu garder la magie de FT, et voilà ce que ca donne.

Sachez aussi qu'il y a des personnages d'autres mangas, comme Skip Beat ou Soul Eater. Mais ceux-ci n'apparaissent pas énormément puisque l'histoire est centrée autour de Lucy. Voilà voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ;)

 **Fiction 5: Elysea, Royaume de la magie.**

 **Chapitre 1: Vive la liberté!**

Lucy Heartfilia avait 16 ans et était une de ces filles de riches vivant dans une énorme mansion dans un terrain d'une superficie d'une ville entière. On aurait tendance à penser qu'elle était superficielle, égoïste, vantarde et égocentrique, dépensant l'argent de papa sans compter. Quiconque l'aurait vu se serait dit qu'elle allait avoir une très belle vie. Pourtant, Lucy était tout le contraire et, d'aussi loin qu'elle pouvait se souvenir, elle avait toujours été triste et cloîtrée dans sa propre demeure. Elle n'avait pas d'amis, elle n'avait pas le droit de sortir et son père ne la remarquait presque pas. En réalité, les seuls bons moments dans sa vie étaient ceux qu'elle avait partagés avec sa mère défunte i ans et ceux avec ses domestiques qui la traitaient comme leur propre fille ou nièce. Ses journées étaient perpétuellement ennuyeuses. Le même cycle quotidien se répétait chaque jour: elle se levait vers 9 heures, prenait un bain très long, coiffait ses cheveux blonds en innovant parfois certaines coiffures, s'habillait évidemment, rêvait de la liberté en regardant par la fenêtre, se lamentait sur sa vie qu'elle détestait, lisait, continuait d'écrire son roman et, en début de soirée, mangeait et discutait avec ses domestiques qu'elle considérait comme sa famille.  
Ce jour-là c'était le 25 août et, quand l'heure du dîner arriva, elle descendit en trompe de sa chambre afin d'avoir enfin un contact humain.

_ «Bonjour Speto-san, Grand-père Bello, Ribbon-san, Eido-san.  
_ Lucy-sama! _Lui répondirent-ils._  
_ Comment s'est passé votre journée Lucy-sama? _Demanda Eido-san._  
_ Comme d'habitude... _Fit-elle lasse, en lâchant un soupir._  
_ Des nouveaux livres du Royaume de l'Est vont bientôt arriver. Je crois qu'il y en a un de celui que vous aimez beaucoup là... Ka non... Ke?.. _Hésita Ribbon-san._  
_ Kemu Zaelon?! Cet auteur est juste un pur génie! Je pensais avoir lu tous ses livres! _S'exclama la jeune fille._  
_ Ah oui c'est son nom je crois. _Affirma l'homme._  
_ Au fait Speto-san... est-ce normal que je n'ai reçu aucune lettre cette semaine? D'habitude, même si je n'ai plus le droit de le voir, je reçois toujours des lettres de Loki. _Interrogea la blonde.»_  
Speto-san sembla hésiter un instant.  
_ «Je ne suis pas en charge de courrier Mademoiselle. Quand il y en a, c'est Oklao-san qui me le transmet.  
_ Étrange.  
_ Ne vous souciez pas autant de ça Mademoiselle, après tout votre anniversaire est dans deux jours! _Ajouta Bello._  
_ Ah oui c'est vrai...  
_ Ne soyez pas si triste Lucy-sama. Que voulez-vous cette année?  
_ Tu sais très bien ce que je veux Eido-san... Ce que je veux tous les ans...»

Un silence s'installa alors et, après avoir fini son assiette, lança un petit «bonne soirée» avant de partir. Elle alla dans sa chambre, réfléchissant, et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son énorme lit. Elle versa une larme lorsqu'elle pensa à Loki. A vrai dire, Lucy était une mage. Une constellationiste pour être précis. Elle pouvait invoquer des esprits à travers de portes invisibles et Loki était un de ses esprits. Elle avait héritée de cette magie et de ses clefs magiques de la part de sa mère mais, ses clefs ne lui appartenant pas, elle n'avait jamais put essayer par elle-même d'utiliser sa magie. Lorsque sa mère passa de l'autre côté et que ses clefs furent alors sans propriétaire, Lucy décida de les prendre pour lier un contrat avec eux, car après tout, elle aimait les esprits. Ils l'avaient toujours traitée avec bienveillance et gentillesse. Malheureusement, lorsque son père comprit ce qu'elle tentait de faire, il lui confisqua violemment ses clefs et l'empêcha d'avoir un seul contact avec eux. Alors, depuis ce jour, Lucy recevait des lettres de Loki. Il disait qu'il arrivait à vivre dans le monde des humains, qu'il commençait à se bâtir une vie et qu'il ne voulait pas retourner dans le monde des esprits, probablement car il n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil. Certes son anniversaire était dans deux jours mais, depuis la perte de sa mère, elle ne l'avais jamais vraiment fêté joyeusement. Son père était encore un fois tellement occupé qu'il se ne se rappelait jamais la date et elle le fêtait donc avec ses domestiques. Elle soupira. Elle en avait marre de cette vie cloîtrée. Bien déterminée à regarder elle-même son courrier, elle décida de se lever plus tôt le lendemain, et, en attendant de s'endormir, observa les étoiles qu'elle pouvait voir à travers la fenêtre.  
7h45. La jeune fille ne s'était même pas changé. Elle était restée en pyjama et faisait très attention à être la plus discrète possible. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'escalier qui menait à la porte d'entrée, elle préféra descendre en glissant sur la rampe car elle savait que certaines marches pouvaient grincer. Miraculeusement, elle ne s'était pas fait mal. 'Héhé... je suis contente d'avoir si bien entretenu mon si beau corps' se venta t-elle. Une domestique arriva en tenant un plumeau et la regarda les yeux ronds. 'Merde' pesta t-elle. Avant que la servante ne puisse dire que ce soit, sa maîtresse lui intima le silence en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche et en mimant avec sa bouche ' Je ne suis pas ici '. La bonne sembla comprendre le message et hocha la tête en partant. La bonde soupira, rassurée. Elle prit doucement les clefs de la boite au lettre et déverrouilla lentement la porte qui grinça un peu avant de partir. Le ciel était gris et elle espéra qu'il ne commencerait pas à pleuvoir le temps qu'elle regarde le courrier. Elle se dépêcha donc, trottinant presque. Quand elle ouvrit la boîte aux lettres, elle hoqueta. Il y avait bien une vingtaine d'enveloppes. Elle les prises une à une et elle remarqua qu'elles s'adressaient toutes à elle à part 3. Mettant de côté le temps défavorable, elle enleva la veste qu'elle avait mise au dessus de son pyjama et mis toutes les lettres dedans. Elle en garda une qu'elle ouvrit et qu'elle commença à lire sur le chemin du retour. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

' Chère Mlle Lucy Heartifilia,  
Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été inscrite à Elysea, l'école de la magie, à l'occasion de vos 17 ans. Veuillez prendre s'il vous plaît le matériel nécessaire à votre séjour. Vos manuels, uniformes et emplois du temps seront distribués à la rentrée qui aura lieu le 1er septembre.  
On n'apprend pas à Elysea, on y vit.  
Cordialement,  
Directeur Makarov d'Elysea. '

Elle franchissait le pas de la porte, ne tenant même plus compte du bruit qu'elle faisait. Alertée, elle posa toutes les lettres sur un guéridon et les ouvrit, les arrachant presque, pour voir qu'elles se ressemblaient toutes. Alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la dernière, une main ferme agrippa son poignet.

«_ Lucy!  
_ Lâche-moi! _S'écria t-elle, révoltée._  
_ Comment oses-tu parler à ton père ainsi sale ingrate?! _Cria Jude._  
_ Et toi, comment as-tu osé me cacher ça?! _S'époumona t-elle en lui montrant une lettre sous le nez._  
_ Ça ne te regarde pas!  
_ Si puisque ça me concerne! Et j'ai bien la ferme intention d'y aller!  
_ Je te l'interdis Lucy! Tu n'iras pas là-bas un point c'est tout!  
_ Si j'irais! Je suis sûre que c'est ce que maman aurait voulu... alors redonne-moi MES clefs!  
_ TAIS-TOI! J'en étais sûre que tu serais comme ta mère! Vous et vos saletés d'esprits! Ce sont eux qui ont tués ta mère et tu veux toujours avoir ces satanés clefs?! JAMAIS! _Hurla t-il en déchirant toutes les lettres._  
_ ARRETE!  
_ Maintenant va dans ta chambre et ne repense plus jamais à ça! JOSE!»

Le 'garde du corps' des Heartfilia arriva en courant et prit fermement la jeune fille par la main avant de la jeter violemment dans sa chambre. Elle se remit directement debout et tambourina à la porte en hurlant pour qu'on la laisse sortir. Elle frappait tellement qu'elle se fit très mal à la main droite et, épuisée, se laissa glisser le long de la porte en pleurant. Le midi, elle n'avait pas put manger car la porte était verrouillée et personne n'avait livré de repas. Le soir, Speto-san eut l'amabilité de lui faire faire un plateau et de lui apporter et, en voyant l'état de sa main, elle l'avait soignée. Le lendemain, le jour de son anniversaire, ce fut exactement la même chose. Impossible de sortir. La seule chose qui avait changé c'est qu'elle avait eu des livres et des vêtements en guise de présents pour son anniversaire. Elle les avait remerciés mais, dans son cœur, elle ne trouvait pas du tout de joie et bien sûr, comme tous les ans, son père ne lui avait même pas souhaité. Elle s'affala sur son lit, les journées étaient trop longues, beaucoup trop longues et elle s'ennuyait à mourir. Un jour passa puis un autre. On était le 29 août. La journée passe de nouveau très lentement. Bizarrement, elle avait une étrange impression. Vers 22h, un grand fracas se fit entendre dans sa chambre et elle vit une fenêtre se briser. Elle sauta en vitesse de son lit et se mit en position défensive devant l'étranger. 'Un kidnapping?' Pensa t-elle.

«_ Q-qui êtes-vous?!»

Elle remarqua ses yeux bleus perçants et ses cheveux noirs ébène. Il avait une peau assez blanche qui scintillait un peu avec la luminosité de la lune. Son imagination l'emportant... on aurait un peu cru un vampire. Au moment où il allait parler, un autre homme surgit et Lucy écarquilla les yeux.

«_ Loki?! _S'exclama t-elle._  
_ Hey Princesse!  
_ Que fais-tu là?! _Lui demanda t-elle en l'enlaçant._  
_ Tu ne répondais pas à mes lettres j'étais inquiet tu sais... mais à ce que je vois tu n'as pas l'air d'être enchantée d'être ici.  
_ On me retient de force c'est horrible je ne peux plus rien faire! _S'indigna t-elle en se dégageant._ Au fait Loki...»

Elle regarda étrangement 'L'homme vampire', comme elle le surnommait maintenant , et il sembla comprendre.

«_ Grey. Grey Fullbuster. _Se présenta t-il en lui serrant la main._  
_Enchantée, je suis Lu- _Commença t-elle_  
_ VITE! J'ai entendu des grands bruits dans la chambre de la fille! _Se fit entendre une voix._  
_ Oh non... _Pesta_ _Lucy._  
_ Lucy, fais tes valises vite! Grey et moi on va bloquer la porte.»

Elle hocha la tête et prit en vitesse des valises, plein de vêtements, quelques livres, son roman et des souvenirs avec sa mère. Elle ne prit pas la peine de plier, elle enfourna tout dans ses deux valises et son grand sac. Elle leur fit signe que c'était bon et ils se ruèrent vers la fenêtre.  
Lorsque Loki allait sauter, elle le retint par le bras.

«_ Mes clefs! Je dois aller chercher mes clefs!  
_ Des clefs? Dans un instant pareil? _S'interrogea Grey._  
_ Où sont-elles? _Demanda Loki sans prêter attention_ _au brun._  
_ Je crois que c'est mon père qui les a...  
_ Merde! Je ne peux pas me battre en ce moment... _Annonça l'esprit._  
_ Vas-y Loki, ton amie et moi on va les chercher.»

Il hocha la tête et les deux partirent en direction du couloir. Les gardes arrivaient. Quand ils furent assez proches, il se battit avec ses poings pour libérer le passage et protégea Lucy derrière lui. Elle le guida jusqu'au bureau de son père et ils fermèrent fortement la porte, un peu essoufflés. Ils bloquèrent la porte avec une chaise et ils cherchèrent un peu partout, retournant chaque recoin. Elle vit une planche du sol bouger et la souleva.

«_ Trouvées! _S'exclama la blonde._  
_ Bien, maintenant on y va.  
_ Hum Grey?... _Demanda t-elle timidement._  
_ Ouais?  
_ Où sont passés tes vêtements?  
_... Merde!»

Après qu'il ait retrouvé ses vêtements on ne sait où, il ouvrit une fenêtre et, au moment où ils allaient sauter, la porte éclata.

«_ LUCY! N'ose même pas faire un pas de plus où tu le regretteras je te le garantis! _Hurla Jude._  
_ Sayonara... Papa. _Fit-elle doucement en le regardant dans les yeux avant de sauter.»_

En courant, ils purent entendre des bruits leur indiquant qu'ils étaient poursuivis. Ils redoublèrent de vitesse, mais, n'ayant pas fais d'exercice physique depuis très longtemps, elle fut vite essoufflée. En sortant du domaine, ils trouvèrent Loki avec des chevaux. Ils galopèrent une bonne trentaine de minutes avant d'arriver en ville et Lucy put enfin jouir de sa liberté. Elle ne s'était jamais sentit aussi heureuse. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un hôtel où ils prirent deux chambres. Ils montèrent tout d'abord dans celle de Lucy pour qu'elle s'installe en première. Après avoir posé ses valises elle fit:

«_ Je crois que je ne vous remercierai jamais assez ...  
_ Nous parlerons demain ma princesse, tu dois te reposer d'abord. A moins que tu ne veuilles dormir avec moi? _L'interrogea t-il avec un sourire charmeur._  
_ Non je passe. _Répondit-elle en souriant._  
_ Bon et bien... bonne nuit euh...? _Commença le brun._  
_ Lucy. _Finit-elle en lui souriant gracieusement._  
Il hocha la tête en lui souriant à son tour et sortit.  
_ Bonne nuit princesse. Et bon anniversaire. _Fit son esprit avant de partir.»_

Elle regarda la porte se fermer et, finalement, se réconforta dans l'idée que ses esprits étaient vraiment les meilleurs.

 **Fin chapitre 1.**

Un petit chapitre pour commencer, n'hésitez surtout pas si vous avez des questions, si il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas :)

A bientôt j'espère !


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le second chapitre ! Enjoy !**

 **Chapitre 2: Voyage.**

Elle se tournait et se retournait toutes les minutes dans ses draps tièdes. La jeune fille, habituée à se lever tôt, ne trouvait plus le sommeil après 8 h. Elle prit ses clefs qui étaient posées sur le guéridon et les regarda tendrement. Depuis qu'elle était loin de chez elle elle se sentait tellement mieux! La peur et l'angoisse qu'elle avait ressentie la veille étaient comme un lointain souvenir. La jeune fille se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre, inhumant la fraîcheur et la douceur de la matinée. Elle ferma les yeux et profita de cet instant de liberté et de calme pour la première fois. Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

_ «Lucy? Tu es réveillée?

_ Oui oui Loki, entre.

 _Il ouvrit légèrement la porte et continua:_

_ Tu es encore plus rayonnante de jour en jour Princesse. _Fit-il avec un sourire charmeur._

_ Loki... _Soupira t-elle._

_ Ahah! On t'attend dans la salle de séjour, prépare-toi et viens.»

Il ferma la porte et partit. Elle se lava très vite et prit sa valise. Elle remarqua malgré elle qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment prit de vêtements simples. En même temps... elle devait toujours se balader en robe style princesse chez elle.

_ «Ouvre-toi, porte de la vierge: Virgo!

_ Heureuse de vous revoir, Hime. Cela faisait longtemps.

_ Virgo! _S'exclama la blonde en_ _l'enlaçant._

_ Vous voulez me punir?

_ Ehhhh... Je voudrais surtout que tu me donnes une tenue simple.

_ Tout de suite, Hime.»

La minute suivante, elle fut complètement prête. Elle remercia son esprit, prit ses clefs qu'elle accrocha à sa ceinture, et alla à la salle de séjour. Elle aperçut aussitôt les deux jeunes hommes et s'installa à leur table en les saluant.

_ «Bon, je vais y aller j'ai encore pas mal de choses à m'occuper. _Fit Grey._

_ Dis plutôt pas mal de gens oui! _Ricana Loki._

_ Qui sait! _Répondit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte._

 _Lucy se leva brusquement._

_ Merci! Grey Fullbuster. _S'exclama la blonde.»_

Il ne répondit rien et hocha la tête en souriant légèrement avant de partir. Elle regarda quelques temps la porte qu'il venait de fermer avant de se tourner vers l'esprit du lion.

_ «Alors, que prévois-tu de faire maintenant Lucy? On fuit tous les deux et on va vivre d'amour toute la vie à Crocus?

_ J'ai légèrement envie de t'assommer et de m'enfuir loin de toi là.

_ OOOHH Tu me brises le cœur! _Fit-il en sanglotant._

_ En vérité... j'ai reçu une lettre de l'école de magie de ma mère.

_ Elyséa?

_ Mh. _Acquiesça t-elle._ Ils m'ont dit que j'ai été acceptée là-bas.

_ Je pense que tu devrais y aller. Je connais des gens qui vont là-bas et, de toute façon, tu n'as pas vraiment d'autres endroits où aller.

_ Oui c'est ce que je pensais. C'est juste que... je ne sais pas vraiment comment y aller.

_ C'est une île tu sais... tu y vas par bateau. _Se moqua t-il_. Bon, sérieusement. Il me semble que le bateau qui y va part d'Hargeon. Je crois que c'est à 17h l'embarquement.

_ Mhh... ça devrait aller j'ai encore une journée pour me préparer alors.

_ 17h... aujourd'hui Lucy...

 _Après un long silence..._

_ QUOI?! Mais il est, il est... 9h30! Tu te rends compte qu'i heures de route jusqu'à Hargeon?!

_ Euh... Dépêches toi?»

Elle partit en courant chercher sa valise et couru jusqu'à la gare où elle arriva à 9h56. Heureusement pour elle, le train partait à 10h. Elle monta donc rapidement dedans et se permit de souffler. Loki, qui l'avait suivi tout le temps, prit la parole.

_ «A vrai dire Lucy...

_ Mhhh?

_ Je suis très fatigué. J'ai vécu dans ce monde pendant une dizaine d'années tu sais. J'aimerais bien retourner dans le mien, maintenant.

_ Oui je comprends. Merci, Loki.»

Elle sortit un livre et commença sa lecture passionnée puis, après un moment, la jeune femme commença à s'assoupir. Elle arriva à Hargeon à 16h19. Le soleil se reflétait sur l'eau la faisant scintiller. Elle ne se lassait pas de ce paysage. Elle invoqua Plue et prit son temps en marchant jusqu'au paquebot. Il était 16h42 lorsqu'elle arriva au port. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait une grande réputation. Il était gigantesque et époustouflant!

Comme elle ne vit personne, elle commença à aller sur le bateau avant que quelqu'un ne l'arrête.

_ «Votre lettre s'il vous plaît mademoiselle.

_ Ma lettre? Quelle lettre?

_ Celle de votre admission à Elyséa.

_ Mais mon père l'a déchirée!

_ Désolée mademoiselle, pas d'embarquement sans lettre. Circulez s'il vous plaît.

_ M-mais! _Commença t-elle à argumenter pendant que la sécurité_ _l'emmenait plus loin._

_ Lâchez la! _Gronda une voix._

_ O-oui Mr. Gryder! Vous l'avez entendu non?! Laissez cette pauvre fille voyons! Bienvenue à bord mademoiselle et euh... lui aussi, peu importe ce que c'est.»

Elle le regarda mais ne répondit pas. Elle prit Plue dans ses bras et tenta de rattraper son bienfaiteur mais il était déjà parti. Elle alla à la réception pour demander une cabine.

_ «Bonjour, j'aimerai avoir une chambre s'il vous plaît.

_ Votre nom?

_ Lucy Heartfilia.

_ Chambre n°44. Bon séjour.

_ Merci.»

Le bateau s'étalait sur 3 étages. Le 1er et le 3ème étaient réservés aux chambres alors que le 2ème était pour la vie en communauté à ce qu'elle voyait sur le plan. Sa cabine semblait être au 3ème étage. Elle monta les marches, car elle ne savait pas encore où se trouvait l'ascenseur, et chercha sa chambre avec attention. Quand elle la trouva, elle entra dedans et s'étala sur un des deux lits. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer et se redressa pour voir qui c'était. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et assez petite entra en souriant. Elle posa sa valise et vint à la rencontre de la constellationiste.

_ «Ohayo, je suis Levy McGarden!

_ Ohayo McGarden-san! Je suis Lucy.

_ Appelle moi Levy-chan voyons!

_ Aye!

_ Tu connais du monde ici Lucy-san? _Demanda Levy en ouvrant sa valise._

_ A vrai dire... non pas du tout. Et toi?

_ Oui bien sûr! Je connais des gens de Fairy Tail qui viennent ici.

_ Fairy Tail?!

_ Oui! C'est une sorte de préparation à Elyséa, une sorte d'école aussi.

_ Je sais! Ça veut dire que que... tu connais Salamander?!

_ Yep! _Fit-elle en ricanant légèrement._

_ C-C'est vrai?!

_ Bien sûr que c'est vrai! Je te le présenterais si tu veux.

_ MERCI LEVY-CHAN! _Elle lui sauta au cou, prise dans son excitation._ »

La jeune fille, après avoir ouvert sa valise, prit son livre et le posa sur la petite table mise à disposition.

_ «Un livre de Kamu Zaelon?!

_ Tu le connais? _Demanda Lucy._

_ Bien sûr, c'est un dieu de l'écriture! Tu pourrais me le prêter un jour Lucy-chan, hein? hein?

_ Bien sûr! Alors comme ça tu aimes lire?

_ Oui!»

S'ensuivit une loooongue conversation passionnée à propos de livres et d'auteurs pendant laquelle le bateau avait pris la mer.

_ «Lucy-chan, j'aimerai bien visiter le ferry. Tu viens avec moi?

_ J'arrive!»

La jeune fille accrocha ses clefs à sa ceinture et suivit la mage aux lettres. Elles discutaient tranquillement lorsque Levy percuta quelqu'un.

_ «Regarde où tu vas! _Gronda une voix._

_ P-pardon, Gajeel-san.

_Tsk.

_Non mais ça va pas! Tu vas pas le laisser te parler comme ça non?! Je sais pas ce que tu cherches mais on a pas de temps à perdre avec un abruti comme toi! Viens Levy-chan! _Se révolta Lucy._ »

Elle la prit par le poignet en l'emmenant au 2ème étage et put entendre quelqu'un éclater de rire dans le couloir. Elle ne fit pas attention et continua sa route.

_ «Lucy-chan...

_ Désolée, Levy-chan.

_ N-non ce n'est rien..

_ Tu le connais ce gars?

_ Mhh. _Acquiesça t-elle._ C'est Gajeel Redfox. Il était à Phantom Lord mais il à été transféré à Fairy Tail quelques mois avant la fin des cours.

_ Ah. Ecoute Levy-chan, tu ne dois pas te laisser faire comme ça d'accord? Les brutes pensent qu'ils peuvent tout contrôler, il faut leur faire comprendre que non.

_ Je vais essayer.»

Elles partirent à l'exploration du 2ème étage. Il y avait un restaurant, un bar, une confiserie, un petit supermarché et une salle de détente avec un maxi baby-foot et un grand video-lacrima. Elle ne restèrent pas longtemps dans cette salle dû à l'énorme bruit qu'il y avait. Elles préférèrent aller à la brasserie où elle commandèrent une limonade et un jus d'orange.

_ «Alors Levy-chan, c'est comment Fairy Tail? J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller!

_ C'est magique! La plupart des gens sont idiots mais c'est chaleureux et plein de joie de vivre. C'est une vraie famille.

_ Ah je vois... ce devait être excitant!

_ Et toi Lucy-chan? D'où viens-tu?

_ Hum... Crocus?

_ Crocus? Tu étais à Sabertooth peut-être?

_ Pas tout à fait non... _Elle baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise._ »

Levy vit l'atmosphère et ne poussa pas plus loin ses questions. Regardant autour d'elle, la jeune fille distingua quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien.

_ «Cana! _S'exclama t-elle joyeusement._

_ Yo Levy... hic! _Répondit-elle, pompette._

_ A ce que je vois tu bois toujours autant! _Ria t-elle._

_ On ne perd pas **hic** ses bonnes habitudes! Et qui **hic** est celle sexy blonde bustier F à côté **hic** de toi?

_ Ah! Lucy voici Cana, Cana voici Lucy.

_ Enchantée.

_ Viens boire un coup **hic** !

_ Euh... non merci je ne tiens pas trop l'alcool. _Hésita t-elle._

_ Comme tu veux! Hey **hic** barman! Une autre chope de saké! _Cria t-elle._

_ Tout de suite! _Répondit-il._ »

Elle prit sa nouvelle boisson, leur fit un clin d'œil et partit en direction d'un groupe de gars.

_ «On va manger? Je commence à avoir faim... _Se plaignit Levy._

_ Mh, ok. _Acquiesça la blonde._ Cette fille était à Fairy Tail aussi?

_ Oui. C'est Cana Alberona. Elle rentre en 2ème année à Elyséa. Elle est ... spéciale mais super sympa. _Expliqua t-elle en se dirigeant vers le restaurant._

_ Je vois oui.»

Elles arrivèrent au restaurant qui était bondé. C'était plutôt une sorte de grand buffet où tout le monde pouvait prendre ce qu'il veut. Elles s'assirent à une des seules tables encore disponibles et commencèrent à manger en discutant. Elles virent quelqu'un se dresser devant leur table. Elle avait des cheveux roux qui s'arrêtaient à la nuque et avait des grand yeux dorés.

_ «Hum.. désolée mais il n'y a plus de places et... je me demandais si, enfin, si je pouvais m'asseoir ici. _Demanda la jeune fille timidement._

_ Ah euh, oui bien sûr. _L'invita Lucy._

_ Merci. Je suis Kyoko Mogami, 1ère année.

_ Lucy. 1 ère année aussi.

_ Levy McGarden. Nouvelle aussi!»

Elles continuèrent à discuter quelques temps d'Elyséa jusqu'à ce que la question que Lucy n'aimait pas revienne.

_ «Vous venez d'où?

_ Magnolia. J'étais chez Fairy Tail avant que d'avoir l'âge pour venir ici.

_ J'habitais à Crocus, dans une école ordinaire. _Mentit Lucy_. Et toi, Kyoko-chan?

_ Je viens de Bosco. Je ne connais pas grand monde ici...

_ Moi non plus, rassure toi. _Informa Lucy_.

_ Lucy-chan... tes clefs sont très jolie. Je peux les voir? _Demanda Levy._

_ Oui bien sûr.

_ Ce sont des clefs de constellationiste! Lion, sagittaire, bélier, cancer, ouah tu as 10 clefs d'or! C'est énorme! _Elle lui rendit ses clefs_. J'utilise la magie des mots. Je peux faire apparaître toute sorte de chose en écrivant. Et toi Kyoko-chan?

_ Une magie de Take over.

_ C'est vrai? Take over de quoi? Je connais une personne qui a cette magie... elle fait froid dans le dos avec son Take over démoniaque.

_ Take over féerique. _Fit-elle fièrement avec des yeux brillants.»_

'Une vraie fillette.' Pensa tendrement Lucy. Cette dernière recracha tout d'un coup la gorgée de limonade qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

_ « .DIEU. Je rêve où c'est Ren Tsuruga, l'acteur du moment le plus sexy, qui vient d'arriver là?!»

 _'_ _ **OH MON DIEU. Il manquait plus que ce gars se montre! Rien que de regarder sa tête ça m'éne- Hey mais attends! Puisque ce Sho-baka n'a plus aucun contrôle sur moi je n'ai plus besoin de le détester!' Pensa Kyoko, en plein conflit intérieur.**_

_ «Quoi, tu es une fan? _L'interrogea Levy._

_ Non pas vraiment, c'est juste que... regarde le quoi!»

Après qu'il soit parti, elles finirent tranquillement leur repas avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le 3ème étage où la chambre de Kyoko se trouvait également.

Elle virent passer une silhouette masculine à toute vitesse.

_ «SOOOOOOOUUL JE VAIS TE TUER! _Hurla une voix._

_ Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? _S'interrogea Levy._

_ Maka! _S'exclama Kyoko_.

_ Salut! Désolée mais Soul m'a prit euhm... quelque chose... A plus tard! _Se rua t-elle de nouveau.»_

Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer leur route. Elles discutèrent quelques instants et allèrent dans leur chambre respective. Lucy et Levy s'abonnèrent à leur activité favorite, la lecture, après s'être changées.

Il était 8h23 quand Lucy se réveilla. Éblouie par le rayon de soleil qui traversait le rideau, elle se cacha sur sa couverture, prête à se rendormir. Elle n'arriva pas à y parvenir et se leva une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller sa colocataire temporaire, et prit une longue douche et, malgré son aversion envers son père, elle se demanda comment il allait. Après tout, il restait encore son père, ils partageaient le même sang. Elle se mit soudainement à sangloter puis, après s'être calmée, elle s'enroula dans une serviette puis en prit une autre pour ses cheveux avant de sortir. Elle salua Levy qui s'était réveillée et lui laissa sa place dans la petite salle de bain. La jeune fille se prépara tranquillement puis, quand elle eurent fini, elles descendirent au buffet matinal. Lorsqu'elles cherchèrent une table, elles virent Kyoko leur faire des signes et allèrent à sa table. Elles y trouvèrent la jeune fille de la veille ainsi que sa victime.

_ «Désolée pour hier, hein! Je m'appelle Maka Albarn. Lui c'est Soul, mon arme. _Les présenta t-elle._

_ Arme? _Demanda Levy, intriguée._

_ C'est difficile à expliquer. _Fit-elle simplement._

_ Tu sais que t'as une jolie paire de seins? _Commença t-il en regardant Lucy._

_ Soul je te conseille de te la fermer. _Menaça Maka._

 _Il ne parla plus et fit la moue._

_ Hey Kid! _Appela la master._

_ Salut Maka! Désolé je ne peux pas res- _Il regarda Lucy étrangement_. C'EST PAS SYMETRIQUE! _Cria t-il._

_ Huh? _Fit-elle, perdue._

_ Voilà! Là c'est mieux! _S'exclama t-il après lui avoir enlever le nœud de ses cheveux._ A plus tard!

_ Ton ami est un grand malade...»

Maka ria mais ne répondit pas à l'accusation. A la fin du repas, Levy et Lucy décidèrent d'aller faire un tour à la salle de détente. Sur le chemin, une grande silhouette s'interposa.

_ «Erza!

_ Salut Levy, ça faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu?

_ Bien merci. Voici Lucy au fait, elle vient de Crocus.

_ Encha-

_ Tu viens de Sabertooth? _La coupa la rousse violemment._

_ N-non.

_ Tant mieux. Enchantée Lucy. Je suis Erza Scarlet. Vous devriez aller préparer vos affaires, on devrait arriver d'ici 45 minutes. _Elle partit sur ces mots et Lucy la regarda avec émerveillement._

_ Cette femme est parfaite. _S'enthousiasma t-elle._ Elle est magnifique!

_ Crois-moi... cette fille peut-être une vraie démone quand elle s'y met. _Frissonna la bleue.»_

La blonde s'imagina la scène quelques instants et avala sa salive difficilement. Elle se jura de ne jamais mettre cette fille en colère. Elles allèrent dans leur chambre et firent leurs valises. La jeune Heartfilia regarda par la fenêtre, admirant le paysage qui s'offrait à elle quand elle entendit:

«Arrivée à Elyséa dans 5 minutes!»

 **Fin du chapitre 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3 ! Enjoy.

 **Chapitre 3: Bienvenue!**  
Quand elle entendit ces mots, elle se rua sur le pont. Elle vit une vingtaine de personnes devant elle qui descendaient, valise en main, et se dirigea elle même vers le point d'accostage quand quelqu'un lui retint le bras. La jeune fille se retourna, interloquée.  
_ «Hey! Tu es celle qui a rembarrer Gajeel la dernière fois! Ahahah. _S'esclaffa t-il_. Bien joué!  
_ Euh... merci? _Tenta la blonde._  
_ Aye Sir! S'exclama le chat bleu qui l'accompagnait.  
_ Un chat bleu et qui parle en plus?! Je rêve là ou quoi?!  
_ C'est Happy! Au fait, t'es qui toi? _Demanda t-il joyeusement._  
_... Lucy... _Fit-elle, septique et ne comprenant pas son enthousiasme._  
_ Natsuuu, si on se dépêche pas Erza va encore nous crier dessus... _Se lamenta Happy._  
_ Et merde! A plus Luigi! _Cria t-il en courant._  
_ C'EST LUCY! _Hurla t-elle, furieuse»_  
'Non mais ce type est fou ou quoi?' Pensa t-elle. Elle vit Levy qui allait elle aussi descendre et se lança à sa suite. Le grand groupe entra dans la forêt qui entourait le château. Quand celui-ci fut enfin en vu, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta net. Dans elle souffle, elle fit:  
«_ C'est magnifique... _Murmura t-elle._  
_ J'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi grand. _Ajouta Levy sur le même ton._  
_ N'est-ce pas? _Demanda une voix derrière elles.»_  
 _Elles découvrirent Erza, qui semblait être moins impressionnée qu'elles mais quand même un peu époustouflée par la grandeur et la beauté du bâtiment._  
_ «J'ai lu dans des livres sur Elyséa que le château s'étalait sur 6 étages et qu'il y avait une centaine de salles. _Les informa Levy._  
_ Vu l'envergure ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. _Répondit la rousse._  
_ Quand même... je ne m'attendait pas à ça... _Marmonna Lucy.»_  
Elles continuèrent et, plus elles approchaient, plus cet immense bâtisse était époustouflante. Elle entendit une voix appeler les 1ères années et se poussa se le côté avec les 2 autres jeunes filles.  
_ «Lucy. _Appela Erza sérieusement._  
_ O-oui? _Répondit-elle, nerveuse._  
_ Pourquoi as-tu un nœud dans tes cheveux?  
Lucy la regarda longuement, clignotant des yeux pour savoir si elle avait bien entendu. Elle resta un temps silencieuse mais, voyant l'air sérieux de sa nouvelle amie, elle répondit:  
_ Euh... comme ça... _Fit-elle, stoïque._  
_Oh.»  
Le sérieux de la rousse pour des questions aussi banales choquait la constellationiste. Enfin... ce n'était pas choquant mais un peu incompréhensible. Le groupe diminué dont lequel elle faisait partie avança enfin et se dirigea vers le château à son tour. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle assez sombre où ils durent poser leurs affaires. Étant à la fin du groupe, elle ne put pas voir de visage familier mis à part le gars bizarre qui était ami avec Maka et obsédé par la symétrie. Maintenant à l'intérieur du château, elle purent voir l'immensité du lieu encore plus décuplé. Elles virent effectivement les 6 étages dont avait parlé Levy reliés par des escaliers géants de couleur rouge.  
 _'Et merde... Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur... Je ne me vois vraiment pas monter ces 6 étages à pieds...' Pensa la blonde._  
L'intérieur du château, lui, était de couleur dorée et était orné des plus beaux tableaux. Elle en admira quelques un, émerveillée de leur beauté lorsque Levy prit la parole.

_ «Les tableaux ici présentent les plus grand sorciers d'Earthland formés à Elyséa. Il y a une légende qui dit que ces tableaux représentent une énigme maléfique.  
_ C-comme des... f-fantômes? _Frissonna_ _Lucy._  
_ Lucy. Ne me dit pas que tu crois à ces légendes absurdes? _Fit Erza, d'un ton déçu._  
_ N-non... c'est juste que... _Commença t-elle._  
_ Chers nouveaux élèves d'Elyséa, bienvenue. Vous allez maintenant entrer dans la grande salle et être répartis dans vos maisons respectives. Aucun changement n'est possible. Restez calmes et suivez-moi s'il vous plaît. _Fit un homme avec des lunettes._  
_ Qui est-ce?  
_ Lahar. C'est un professeur à Elyséa, de défense je crois. J'ai eu des échos comme quoi il travaillait pour le roi d'Earthland avant qu'il vienne ici. _Répondit Levy.»_  
Elles entrèrent dans la grande salle et furent estomaquées. La salle était tellement immense! Même Lucy, qui avait pourtant vécu dans une grosse mansion, était impressionnée par les mensurations de cette salle. Tandis qu'une musique élogieuse retentissait, le groupe passa au milieu des grandes tables et son regard se tourna automatiquement vers les décorations qui étaient impressionnantes ainsi que les grandes banderoles éclatantes de chaque maison. Prise dans sa contemplation, elle ne fit pas attention lorsque le groupe s'arrêta et s'excusa après être rentrée dans la personne en face d'elle, sous le petit rire amusé de Levy. Elle lui fit une petite tape sur l'épaule et ricana doucement avec elle avant de voir le regard intimidateur d'Erza qui les fit se calmer immédiatement.

Un petit homme, qui ressemblait à un nain, et d'âge assez mûr se leva et se mit debout sur la table. Il prit la parole.  
_ «Votre attention s'il vous plaît! Moi même, Makarov Dreyar, directeur de cette école, et les professeurs à mes cotés vous souhaitons la bienvenue et une bonne année à venir. Mr. Lahar s'il vous plaît.  
 _L'homme en question s'approcha et prit à son tour la parole._  
_ Je suis Lahar, je serai un de vos professeur de défense. Néanmoins, là n'est pas le sujet. Chacun votre tour, vous allez venir sur ce fauteuil. Vous prendrez ensuite cette boule de cristal dans votre main gauche. La couleur qui s'affichera sera la couleur de votre nouvelle famille. Compris? Bien. Commençons. Kyoko Mogami!»  
La jeune fille s'avança un peu craintivement, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle entendit un ricanement moqueur venir de la salle mais elle n'y prêta pas attention, trop préoccupée par sa tâche, contrairement à Lucy qui chercha l'individu des yeux. Avec le monde, elle ne réussit pas à le discerner correctement et retourna son regard vers son amie en lui faisant un petit sourire encourageant. La désignée prit place sur le fauteuil bordeaux et, après avoir soufflé un bon coup, elle prit la boule de cristal qui devait faire la moitié de sa main. De sa place, Lucy vit Kyoko sursauter et se tortiller, apparemment gênée par quelque chose. Au moment où elle allait intervenir, elle redevint normale et fixa la boule avec un air surpris. Cette dernière prit une couleur turquoise.  
_ « Gami! _Fit Lahar._  
 _Alors que Kyoko descendait et rejoignait sa maison, elle lança un regard rassurant à Lucy, qui n'avait pas vraiment compris la situation._  
_ «Gajeel Redfox!»  
La blonde ne put s'empêcher de le regarder d'un air hautain qui fut réciproque. Elle entendit Erza chuchoter 'Jellal' d'un ton qu'elle ne sut pas déchiffrer et tourna la tête vers elle. La rousse regardait à sa droite, là où la maison Verllion se trouvait, avec des yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Elle posa doucement sa main sur son avant bras et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Erza se tourna vers elle, encore déconcertée mais son regard parlait pour elle. Voyant l'ambiance, Lucy ne posa pas plus d'avantage de questions et préféra tourner son regard vers ses futurs professeurs pendant que d'autres personnes étaient appelées sur le fauteuil.

Tout à droite se trouvait un homme dotés d'énormes moustaches et une grandeur qui surplombait tous ses autres collèges. En fait, il avait la classe quoi qu'un peu strict au premier regard. Sur sa gauche se trouvait une femme âgée aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux roses rassemblés dans un chignon qui, elle aussi, paraissait sévère. _'Super...'_ Pensa t-elle ironiquement.

A côté d'elle se trouvait une femme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux jaunes mais plus jeune cette fois et qui portait le chapeau typique des sorcières. Ensuite, vint un homme portant une cape, avec des cheveux marrons et des yeux noirs. Pour son âge, il était assez beau. Il y avait ensuite le fauteuil d'un homme chauve aux yeux noirs puis celui du directeur qui était petit avec des cheveux blancs et, à sa gauche, le fauteuil vide du dénommé 'Lahar'. Vint ensuite la place d'un homme très vieux, probablement encore plus que le directeur, puis d'un homme aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux noirs, d'un homme aux cheveux rouges aux yeux verts. A côté de lui se trouvait deux hommes aux cheveux noirs dont un qu'elle reconnu instantanément.  
_ «Levy! _Murmura t-elle pour capter l'attention de son amie._ C'est qui le gars là-bas avec la cicatrice?  
_ C'est Doranbalt Gryder. J'ai lu quelque part qu'il était dans la même division de Lahar avant de venir ici. Pourquoi ça, Lu-chan?  
_ Non, non rien. Elle remarqua que la rousse n'était plus à ses côtés. Où est Erza?  
_ Voyons Lu-chan, tu aurais pu au moins être attentive... elle est allée chez Verllion.»  
La blonde ne répondit pas et attendit patiemment son tour en rêvassant. C'est lorsqu'elle entendit un nom familier qu'elle releva la tête précipitamment.  
_ «Grey Fullbuster!»  
Elle vit l'homme qui l'avait sauvé il n'y avait même pas 48heures, s'asseoir sur le fauteuil sous les soupirs charmés des filles. Il sourit, fier de lui-même, et après quelques instant, vit la boule de cristal devenir rouge.  
_ «Yasim!  
Il partit avec un sourire charmeur alors que Lahar continuait:  
_ Lucy Heartfilia!»  
Cette dernière ne l'entendit pas, trop déconcertée par la situation. Elle continua de le fixer alors qu'il prenait place à la table de sa maison, entre deux filles précisément, jusqu'à ce que Levy la pousse en lui faisant comprendre que c'était son tour. Encore un peu choquée, elle monta lentement les escaliers et s'assit sur le fauteuil, mal à l'aise. A quoi fallait t-elle qu'elle se prépare? Même avec le sourire rassurant de Kyoko, la jeune fille était toujours un peu craintive de ce qui allait se passer. Elle soutint le regard de Maka, qui était assise à la table à la table doré de Shoto, puis respira un bon coup avant de prendre l'objet en main. Elle sentit une décharge électrique lui traverser tout le corps et être comme analysée, scrutée de l'intérieur par une bête. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent et la panique envahit son corps. Puis, quelques secondes après, tout fut fini. Elle sentit la pression se relâcher et son rythme cardiaque ralentir et se stabiliser. Elle baissa la tête vers l'objet qu'elle tenait et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Dans la boule se formait un mélange grisâtre. Elle leva les yeux vers Lahar qui demeurait impassible. Le mélange devint bordeaux, entre le rouge et le noir. Le rouge étant dominant, Lahar fit:  
_ «Verllion!»  
La jeune fille resta là, complètement perdue. Après avoir réalisé ce que l'homme venait de dire, elle se leva timidement et partit vers la grande table rouge. En s'asseyant, elle vit le regard rouge et le sourire narquois de Gajeel qu'elle lui rendit. Son regard dévia ensuite vers son sauveur, qui ne lui prêta pas attention, trop occupé à bavarder avec les deux filles à côté de lui. Elle vit également que Levy se dirigeait vers elle avec un visage rayonnant de joie. Elle s'assit devant elle, et sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit un bras entourer son cou. Elle tourna la tête et le regarda, incrédule.  
_ «Yo Luigi! _S'exclama t-il._  
_ C'EST LUCY! _Hurla t-elle, indignée._  
_ Aye Aye... arrête de crier.  
_ Bah alors Lucy, je vois que tu connais déjà celui que tu cherchais. _Fit Levy._  
_ Huh? _Répondit-elle, perdue._  
_ Bah Salamander. _Dit-elle innocemment._  
_ SALAMANDER?! T-t-tu es S-salamander? _Elle le regarda de haut en bas, analysant ses moindres parcelles de peau._  
_ Oi t'es bizarre Lussshy. _Articula t-il difficilement quand elle lui tira la joue._  
_ S-sérieusement?  
 _Elle adressait plutôt cette question à Levy qui hocha simplement la tête en souriant._  
_ C'est bon, c'est pas comme si c'était un dieu non plus! _Entendirent-ils Gajeel railler._  
_ Oi tu veux te battre face de métal?! _Menaça Natsu._  
_ Quand tu veux allumette cassée! _Fit-il sur le même ton._  
_ Ça suffit! Vous allez vous calmer oui sinon je veux coupe vos organes génitaux! _Cria Erza, s'attirant les regards de tout le monde de la pièce._  
_A-a-aye...»  
La rousse, voyant qu'elle était devenue le centre d'attention, se racla la gorge et se rassit silencieusement. Le directeur prit de nouveau la parole et Lucy put voir que chacun était réparti dans sa propre maison.  
_ «Maintenant que la répartition s'achève, que le buffet commence!»  
Tous les plats apparurent comme par magie le long des tables. Malgré le grand nombre d'élèves présents, elle doutait que quelqu'un puisse avaler autant de choses sans exploser. Alors qu'elle prenait une part de poulet, elle vit son voisin engloutir 4 cuisses de poulet en une seule seconde. Elle le regarda, complètement ahurie et choquée.  
_ «Tu t'y feras, crois moi. _Ria Levy._ »  
Elle tourna la tête et vit que, non seulement lui, mais aussi Gajeel mangeait comme ça. Elle se demanda si ces gens avaient un minimum de savoir vivre mais, à bien regarder, c'était tellement mignon à voir! Finalement, elle ria comme jamais elle n'avait rit. Elle eut un si gros fou rire que ses côtes lui firent mal et que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Oh oui, c'est sûr. Elle était bien tombée. Elle prit son propre repas après s'être calmée et continua sa joyeuse conversation avec Levy. Quand elle fut rassasiée, elle se demanda comment Natsu pouvait manger autant. Etait-il vraiment humain? Le déjeuner s'éternisa et s'éternisa. Effectivement, quand les élèves purent sortirent, il était 16h. Elle put entendre que plusieurs personnes appelaient chacune des maisons. Elle tenta de rejoindre la sienne quand un homme blond la poussa et continua sa route sans s'excuser.  
_ «HEY! Non mais ça va pas ou quoi?! _Cria t-elle._  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux petite fille? _Fit-il, énervé._  
_ Ça t'arrive de t'excuser quand tu pousses quelqu'un?! C'est la moindre des politesse! _S'indigna la blonde._  
_ J'ai pas de temps à perdre, dégage. _Cracha t-il en partant._  
_ CONNARD! _S'exclama t-elle._  
 _Le jeune homme stoppa immédiatement sa marche et se tourna lentement vers elle avec une expression haineuse qui déformait son visage._  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là?! _Hurla t-il._  
_ Que t'es un c-  
_ Lu-chan! _Fit Levy à son tour._  
_ Pars pendant que je te donne une chance. Sinon, prépare-toi à mourir je te le garantis.  
_Et puis qu- _Commença la blonde._  
_ LU-CHAN! _S'exclama Levy._ Je t'en prie, calme-toi. Il est dangereux. _L'avertit Levy._  
_ Tsss.  
 _Elle partit en assassinant le blond du regard et suivit son amie qui la tirait par le bras. Elles rejoignirent leur rang et Levy prit la parole:_  
_ Lu-chan... il y a des gens que tu ne peux pas te mettre à dos.  
_ C'était qui ce mec? Il est vraiment détestable cet ordure.  
_ Luxus Dreyar, il est à Yasim. C'est le petit-fils du directeur...  
_ Petit-fils ou pas, c'est quand même un connard.  
Levy soupira mais ne répondit pas. En même temps, elle ne pouvait pas dénier ce que son amie venait de dire. La troupe s'arrêta et un gars aux cheveux bleus et avec un tatouage bizarre présent sur le visage fit:  
_ Je suis Jellal Fernandez. A côté de moi se trouve Ultear Milkovich. Nous sommes les préfets de Verllion. Nous allons vous montrer vos chambres. Vos bagages, uniformes et emplois du temps s'y trouvent déjà. Maintenant, que les gars me suivent et que les filles suivent Ultear.»  
Après quelques minutes de marche dues à la grandeur de l'établissement, elles arrivèrent devant une porte rouge avec un grand dragon blanc dessus, l'emblème de Verllion. Ultear se tourna vers le petit groupe.  
_ «Pour entrer ici il vous faut un bracelet spécial que vous trouverez également dans vos chambres. Il faut également réciter cette formule: 'Mavis, ulileul hwan-yeonghabnida'  
La porte s'ouvrit miraculeusement et Ultear dicta le numéro des chambres à chacune des filles. Elles étaient deux ou trois par chambre. Elle se retrouva avec Levy et Erza et elle en fut bien contente. Elle ne toucha même pas à ses affaires et préféra aller se balader et découvrir le château. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait pris une carte. Quand elle vit 'bibliothèque', elle se précipita et, dans son élan, percuta quelqu'un.  
Elle leva les yeux et les écarquilla quand elle le vit.

 **Fin du chapitre 3.**

Indice: Ce n'est pas celui que vous pensez ;)


End file.
